List of Universal Century support units
This page lists the add-on equipment for mobile weapons featured in the Universal Century time-line of the Gundam meta-series. History Several of Universal Century mobile suits can be equipped with external armor. While all share aspects of increasing the mobile suit's defensive ability and can be ejected, some of this armor also feature addition built-in weapons. The term Full Armor Type is often used to called mobile suit that is equipped with this armor. The first Full Armor concept is developed during the One Year War; a bolt-on system of armor and weaponry was designed for the prototype RX-78-2 Gundam, called the Full Armor Gundam. The Full Armor Gundam is equipped with a rocket launcher over the right shoulder, a 2-barrel Beam Rifle on the right arm and several missile launchers in the shoulders and knees. The design is later modified into the FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam, with the extra armor and weaponry designed as part of the mobile suit rather than an attached configuration. Another example of this external armor concept is the Chobam Armor used by RX-78NT-1 Gundam Alex. Unlike Full Armor Gundam, Full Armor Gundam Alex does not has any addition weapon installed in its Chobam Armor. There are also plan for RX-78-7 7th Gundam, which could be equipped with an improved Full Armor that would not reduce the mobile suit performance. This is accomplished with the addition of sub generators and propellant tanks in the Full Armor component. However, since the One Year War ends with only the 7th Gundam's basic frame being completed, the Full Armor components are never built. The idea of Full Armor continue to be used throughout the Universal Century timeline. Most notable in FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam and FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai. The last mobile suit known to use the Full Armor is XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Armor. List of known support units G-Fighter (UC 0079) - RX-78-2 Gundam The G-Fighter is a large fighter developed by the Earth Federation during the One Year War as a support fighter for the RX-78-2 Gundam. The G-Fighter can separate into two parts. The front half is equipped with powerful beam cannons and missile launchers, while the back part contains powerful thrusters. The front part can dock with the Gundam's upper body to become the "G-Bull" tank, while the back part can dock with the FF-X7 Core Fighter and the Gundam's legs to become "G-Sky". The last mode is "G-Armor" where the G-Fighter's parts cover most of the Gundam's body. This form can work as both a tank and as a fighter. An addition mode, the "Gundam Sky" is improvised by combining the full body fo the Gundam with the G-Fighter's rear half. This allows the Gundam to function with its usual weapons, but with increased acceleration due to the additional thrusters. In practice, the utility of the G-Bull and G-Sky are minimal, but the G-Armor proves useful as a means to rapidly deploy the Gundam over long distances. The G-Fighter is only seen in the TV series. Its role was replaced by the FF-X7-Bst Core Booster (a simple heavy fighter with no ability to combine with the Gundam) in the movie edition of Mobile Suit Gundam. QEX-04M Aegir (UC 0079) A large, experimental underwater-use beam weapon to be used with the MSM-01 Zaku Marine Type. G-Defenser (UC 0087) - RX-178 Gundam Mk-II With the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II being outperformed by the Titans' newer mobile suit designs, Anaheim Electronics developed a space-use support fighter called the FXA-05D G-Defenser, which can dock with the Gundam Mk-II to become the RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam. In this form, the Gundam Mk-II can control the G-Defenser's weapons, including the powerful long rifle capable of punching through a battleship in one shot. The Super Gundam also has added Gundarium armor and extra thrusters to offset the added weight. The G-Defenser's cockpit capsule is detached during the formation of the Super Gundam, but its only armament is a pair of mini laser guns. The G-Defenser was destroyed at the end of the Gryps War, although the Gundam Mk-II continued to serve in the First Neo Zeon War. Mission Packs (UC 0120) - F90 Gundam F90/F90II Gundam F90II : Built by the Earth Federation's Strategic Naval Research Institute (SNRI), the prototype Gundam F90 was equipped with a set of hardpoints for mounting mission specific equipment such as extra thrusters, weaponry or recon devices. A later revamp of the design called the Gundam F90II had two extra packs designed specifically for it. In addition, it was possible to create new configurations by mixing and matching components of the different mission packs. The concept of complex Mission Pack seem to abandoned after F90's development with only Full Equipment Type G-Cannon and RGM-109 Heavygun Full Equipment Type from F91-MSV shown with equally complex equipments. ''Mega Spear'' and Cannon Pack (pre-UC 0153) - RGM-122 Javelin While RGM-122 Javelin is only seen with its shot lancer backpack in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, the V-MSV feature alternate backpacks for Javelin. The first is anti-warship type loaded with pair of large Mega Spear. The other backpacks are Cannon Pack replaced the shot lancer with pair of beam cannon, which also come in variety of single barrel type and 4-barrels type. SD-VB03A Overhang Pack (UC 0153) - LM312V04 Victory Gundam/LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa During the Zanscare War, the League Militaire developed an option pack for their LM312V04 Victory Gundam to improve its performance. Known as the Overhang pack, Victory Gundams equipped with the pack were referred to as "V-Dash Gundam". The backpack mounted two powerful beam cannons called "overhang cannons", and featured additional verniers and thrusters to counter the added weight. A hand-carried mega beam rifle replaced the standard beam rifle, allowing the V-Dash Gundam to act as a fire-support unit. If needs be, the Overhang pack can be ejected and the mobile suit can continue operate as a standard Victory Gundam. The Overhang pack can also be used by the commander-type LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa. Related *Striker Packs *Mission Packs External Links Category:Universal Century Technology Category:Universal Century